


小小新娘

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	小小新娘

他的小美人今天穿了一袭薄纱长裙，戴着一顶宽沿草帽，卷发从草帽底下飞出来，因为不算太老实的走路动作晃来晃去。猫似的，娇俏又可爱。

小美人又笑得那样天真无辜，还用清亮嗓音同街边小贩谈天，拜多年国外生活所赐，即使是拗口的西班牙语也能流畅说出，甚至说得非常浪漫，在加上不自觉就冒出来的撒娇尾音，惹得路人和其他商贩纷纷向小美人行注目礼。

边伯贤嫉妒极了，拽了拽小美人的裙子，拿眼神示意小美人快走。

“贤叔叔你看！”小美人晃了晃手里的串珠手链，“好看吗？”

好看好看，快走吧。

“那这个呢？这个好看还是这个好看？”

小美人提着两串手链，眨巴着亮晶晶的猫眼睛，央边伯贤替她选一个。

选什么选，小孩子才做选择。

“都买了都买了。”

他动作麻利从钱包里抽出纸币塞给商贩，也不等找零钱就拽着小美人快步离开这地方。

真的受够了，受够小美人同其他人谈天说地，聊得都忘了他的存在，把他晾在那儿，自顾自用可爱的猫咪笑俘获路人心灵。

被俘获心灵的商贩还在冲小美人挥手，一边叽里呱啦说着什么。

边伯贤回头瞟了一眼，问小美人那个商贩在说什么，小美人张了张嘴，答案将将蹦出嘴边却又咽了回去，转而露出狡黠神态，抿着嘴角嘿嘿坏笑。

边伯贤松开小美人的小手，抱着胳膊特别不爽。

“老实交代，他跟你说什么呢。”

小美人歪着脑袋看他，夕阳余晖照在脸上，帽沿下的白净面庞被镀上一层浅橘色，配着小美人可爱娇俏的笑容，边伯贤看着，心跳快了好几拍。

“他说——”小美人咬着下嘴唇，眼底狡黠多得外溢，“他说‘Que seáis muy felices!’就是夸我好看。”

“……只有我能夸你好看！”

边伯贤气呼呼地喊，可是小美人早跑开了，跑去前面看街头艺人跳弗朗明戈。

……真是！血压都要上来了！

 

早知道就不带小美人出国了，留在家里好好过几天二人生活。

 

上个月刚举行了订婚仪式，下下个月就是正式的婚礼。边伯贤如愿以偿，Chenchen终于成为他的小小新娘。

订婚仪式过后，他一直在计划要找个时间带他的小新娘过二人世界。好容易从繁忙的工作中抽出时间，可是目的地的选择又成了绊脚石。问过周围朋友的意见，却总觉得选出来的目的地不是那么合心意。正发愁着，助理提醒边伯贤不如根据新业务的企划书中罗列的地点进行挑选。

会社最近准备拓展新业务，打算在旅游业也分一杯羹，大范围选定在南欧。边会长的脑袋瓜灵光一闪，决定假公济私，打着考察的名义带他的小新娘去度假。他计划周全，细致到以分钟计算，笔记本上罗列了四五页的清单，看什么风景，吃什么美食，他全都计划好了，不为别的，就为了补回他和Chenchen遗落十年的时光。

小新娘没有太多意见，她全听边伯贤的，边伯贤说去哪儿，好，那就去那个地方。她这样却害边伯贤心里打起鼓。

快四十岁的会长先生像个小孩子，跟在他的小新娘屁股后面喋喋不休，不确定地问Chenchen你真的全听我的吗，Chenchen就没有自己想去的地方吗。他问东问西，惹得小新娘都不耐烦了。

彼时Chenchen正在敷面膜，要张嘴说话便显得困难，可又架不住会长先生巴巴看着自己的模样——你能想到吗？年近四十的男人像个小孩子似的可怜兮兮看着你，就差一汪眼泪了。赶在被会长先生可爱到昏过去之前，啪，Chenchen捧起对方的下颌线，叽叽咕咕说了什么。

“啊？”

“我说——我在敷面膜，等会儿再说。”

边伯贤乖乖“哦”了一声，又乖乖坐去一边继续翻旅游杂志。

见他乖得好似幼犬，再想想这个人的实际年龄，Chenchen没绷住，噗嗤笑出声。

“……笑什么啊。”

Chenchen摇了摇头，眼睛却没移开，柔柔目光全放在会长先生愁苦的一张俊脸上。会长先生还在低头翻阅杂志，丝毫不知自己这副模样被小新娘怎么想——

还能怎么想，还不是疑惑平日行事果决的边会长为什么在做选择题的时候会愁成这样。

临睡前，Chenchen斜斜趴在边伯贤身上问：“只有我们两个去吗？”

“不可以？”

“可以是可以——”猫咪拉长话尾音，而后换了个姿势仰躺在边伯贤怀里，“要是舅舅他们也有时间就好了。”

边会长悄悄撇嘴，心说有时间也不带他们去，念书那会儿还没被那两个人闪够吗？

“边伯贤。”

“嗯？”

“边伯贤。”

“嗯。”

“边——伯——贤——”

“……叫贤叔叔。”

Chenchen假装没听见，继续喊他边伯贤，一边喊一边拿手指尖戳他的下巴或者脸颊，猫似的故意捣乱。边伯贤倒也不气，一把握住猫咪的爪子轻轻咬了一口，猫咪吃痛，睁圆眼睛跟他抗议，边伯贤！疼的！

他头也不抬，盯着手里旅游杂志，重复道：“叫贤叔叔。”

Chenchen鼓了鼓嘴巴，想起片刻前的疑惑，便把疑惑抛给边伯贤。

望着近在咫尺的一双猫眼睛，而就在不久前，还只能在梦里见到这双眼睛，边伯贤一时感慨万千，扔了杂志凑上去吻了吻Chenchen的眼尾。

“我只是想带你去你想去的地方，但是……但是你说哪儿都可以，我就没主意了……”他说着，又露出那副愁苦模样。

Chenchen看了他半晌，突然跨坐去他身上，微微睁圆猫眼睛，又挑高眉头，轻声说：“贤叔叔身边就是我想去的地方。”

……哇哦，直球。

年近四十的男人害羞起来，揉了揉鼻尖，笑得傻乎乎。

“傻狗。”

“……”

边伯贤无语凝噎，心说这只猫自从确定关系以来对他越来越没礼貌了，怎么说、怎么说也比她大了十岁！

“叫贤叔叔。”

Chenchen头一偏，扬着尖瘦下巴，干脆利索蹦出俩字：“不叫。”

不叫是吧？

就着这个姿势，边伯贤故意顶了顶胯，胯下鼓囊囊一团直直撞上Chenchen两腿间，身上的小新娘登时害羞，手足无措愣在那儿。他借机得寸进尺，手摸上小新娘又圆又翘的屁股，再坐直身体，靠近小新娘压低了声音说：“叫贤叔叔。”

小新娘像只小猫躲在他怀里，低着头，细细嗫嚅道：“贤叔叔……”

他的小新娘乖巧可爱，他高兴的心花怒放，撩起对方睡裙下摆，沿着腰线摸上去，拢住胸前一对软肉中的一只，娴熟又极富色情意味地抚弄。

“唔……”

小新娘身体都软了，软趴趴挂在边伯贤身上，因为他一下下的抚弄而出现体温上升的迹象。粉嫩乳尖也变成硬硬的小豆子，硌着他的手掌心。边伯贤伸出舌头直直舔过小新娘最敏感的颈侧，自然惹来一声猫叫般的呻吟。他听着，胯下二两肉硬邦邦杵在小新娘两腿间。

“Chenchen。”

小新娘抬起一双猫眼睛，眼底水汪汪的，泛着春情与柔软。

“叫老公。”

小新娘又垂下眼帘不看他了，可是全身泛红的迹象出卖了小新娘隐忍的情动，鸦羽似的睫毛上下翻飞，犹如蝴蝶振翅。

边伯贤喜欢这副模样的Chenchen喜欢得要命，手指勾下内裤，指尖绕着花穴外面打转按摩，才三两下，穴里就湿得一塌糊涂，一收一缩的把花汁挤出来打湿了指尖。

“Chenchen，叫老公。”他又说了一遍，贴着Chenchen的耳朵低语。

男人情动时的声线低沉且性感，仅仅说了几个字就惹得怀里猫咪细细发抖，原本抿着的薄唇也张开，飞出一声声喘息。

喘息入耳，堪比春药，边伯贤再也按捺不住，掏出硬胀的性器官贴着小新娘两腿间的柔软蹭来蹭去，蹭得花汁泛滥，甚至发出滋啵滋啵的动静。他放倒怀里的小新娘，撩起睡裙，俯下身咬住粉嫩乳尖，含在嘴里吸吮舔舐。

快感霎时跑遍四肢百骸，Chenchen呜咽一声，不自觉张开双腿，却不敢去看身上的男人，胳膊盖着眼睛，害羞得全身都泛红。

“Chenchen，”边伯贤拿下盖住眼睛的胳膊，“看着我。”

一双水汪汪的瞳仁看过来，看得他骨头都酥了，便沉下腰把硬胀器官送进狭窄小穴。整根都进去后，被热烫嫩肉包裹的感觉不要太好，他仰起下巴舒爽地叹息。

虽然做过不少次，但Chenchen每一次都害羞得仿佛初夜那晚，亦好似花苞，令人不忍破坏。于是连抽插动作都变得小心翼翼，时不时低声询问，问他的小新娘舒不舒服，或者有没有弄疼她。

不、不疼的……

小新娘总是这样说，后来还会说贤叔叔可以再快一点。娇柔的、带着撒娇尾音的声线唤他贤叔叔，你说，这还能忍得住吗？忍不住的，所以每次都操哭小新娘真的不是他故意。

这会儿，小新娘依然害羞地回答他每一个问题，却唯独不肯喊他一声老公。边伯贤不知足了，来回换着角度顶弄深处敏感的花心，力气也好重，汁水被捻得直往外涌，两人相连之处一片泥泞。

“唔……啊……”

小新娘被他顶得身形都不稳，一对圆圆白白的乳肉晃来晃去，边伯贤看得眼睛发红，握住白嫩软肉搓面团似的搓来揉去。他不知轻重，皮肉上全是他的手印。小新娘哭唧唧喊疼，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。边伯贤要疯了，像条发情的公狗，又重又狠的在穴里打桩。

“Chenchen，叫老公……”

“呜……老公……”

小新娘终于肯这样唤他，带着哭腔满足他，可是……为什么还觉得不知足呢？

边伯贤烦躁地紧，把Chenchen翻过去背对他趴在那儿，屁股高高翘着，被蹂躏得可怜的花穴松松垮垮敞着，因为急促呼吸而一收一缩，汁水全被挤出来，滴滴答答流下去掉在床单上，身下湿漉漉一小片。

胯下二两肉突突直跳，边伯贤按着Chenchen的后腰再次顶进去，大开大合地操着穴。小新娘被他干得直哭，眼尾都红了，看上去又娇又媚，肩上也全是他的牙印，明晃晃几块红。他弯下腰舔着自己留下的牙印，一边舔一边哄他的小新娘，无外乎是些别哭了之类的话，然而越哄小新娘哭得越凶，花穴里的嫩肉都开始痉挛。

奇怪，他的小新娘什么时候变得这么爱哭了？

边伯贤心里叹气，细细舔干净Chenchen的眼泪，柔声安慰道：“宝宝乖，不哭了……”

小新娘斜睨他一眼，委屈地抽鼻子。

他重又把人抱在怀里，由下至上温柔地顶弄花穴，小新娘懒洋洋靠着他的胸口，瘦小身躯缩成小小一团，又可怜，又可爱。

这样怎么可能不想狠狠欺负嘛……

“老公抱着还哭啊……”他故意叹气，咬着Chenchen的耳朵低语。

怀里瘦小身躯痉挛了几下，穴里尿水一般往外喷着花汁，Chenchen拔高嗓音尖叫，胸口剧烈起伏着。

肉棒泡在泉眼里的感觉不要太好，边伯贤爽得额角青筋都暴起，狠狠顶了几十下，又揉开深处的小口，龟头卡进去突突跳着射精。

他神情迷恋地抚摸着Chenchen微微隆起的小腹，满心满眼都在幻想不久的将来他的小新娘会为他生下一个乖巧可爱的孩子。

 

要是有了孩子，小美人就会把注意力放在他和孩子身上吧，就不会、就不会冲陌生人笑得那么甜！

阿西……好嫉妒啊！

边伯贤气得直皱鼻子，吃晚饭都没什么心情，把餐盘里的牛排当那些陌生人，咬牙切齿发泄不快。

小美人并未察觉到会长先生的不快，或者说她故意，故意谈论异国热情的陌生人们，还说什么真想留在这儿不回去，咕嘟咕嘟往会长先生的醋缸里灌醋水。

不回去？反了你了！

“结账！”

啪，边伯贤撂下几张纸币拽着小美人气呼呼离开餐厅。

“贤叔叔你走慢点，我跟不上。”

“……”

“贤叔叔。”

“……”

“边伯贤！”

小美人直呼会长先生的大名，气鼓鼓瞪着对方，心说这人醋劲怎这么大，说两句都不让说。

边伯贤站定，回身虚着眼睛看Chenchen。

“你又生什么气啊！”小美人噘着嘴，都能挂酱油瓶子了，“不是你说要去集市看看吗？去了又不高兴了，难伺候。”

这话不假，确实是他提议去当地最热闹的集市玩一圈，可、可他没允许她冲陌生人笑得那么甜！

边伯贤冷笑一声，二话不说把Chenchen扛起来扛在肩上，不顾路人怪异眼神，更不顾小美人蹬腿踢脚的抗议，扛着人快步走回酒店，再扛着人进电梯回房间，进了房间，把人摔在床上就开始脱自己衣服，一件接一件，脱得就剩一条内裤，包着鼓囊囊的一团，而后凑过去伏在小美人身上，手背划过对方柔软脸颊，沉声说，“是，我就是生气了，Chenchen要把我哄高兴才行。”

啊呀，糟糕了……

Chenchen一边往后躲，一边讪讪笑道：“我、我说着玩儿呢，贤叔叔怎么还真生气了。”

小美人怂唧唧讨好边伯贤，但是抱歉，现在讨好也晚了！

“我气性大，你不知道吗？”

气性大？订婚前拜访爸爸和小妈妈的时候怎么就吓得直流汗？小美人敢想不敢说，生怕惹得会长先生更加火大——遭殃的只有自己啊……

“那什么……天还没黑呢……”

边伯贤看了眼窗外，抄起床头的遥控器合上窗帘，又把灯光调暗，“现在黑了。”

“……”

“我说天黑就天黑了。”

会长先生一改平日温柔得能拧出水的模样，对他的小新娘难得霸道一回，就连眼底都散发着强烈的占有欲。

Chenchen心头一跳，顿时改了计策改为苦肉计，眨巴着猫眼睛求饶，“贤叔叔，我今天好累了——”

“正好，睡前运动有助安眠。”

说罢，再不容许对方多说一个字，边伯贤张嘴咬住Chenchen两片薄唇，含在嘴里吸吮啃咬。小美人让他吻得直哼唧，手脚也软了，软趴趴躺在那儿任由他上下其手。

对于现在的边伯贤来说，穿裙子的唯一好处就是不用脱了就可以进入这具身体。他把Chenchen翻过去，又拽到床边趴着，近乎粗暴地扯下蕾丝花边内裤，啪，一巴掌扇在又白又翘的屁股上，那上面顿时留下他的手印。

“你怎么打我！”Chenchen扭着头跟他抗议。

“你不听话，不听话就要打屁股。”

这、这什么强盗规定！何况她也没有不听话！

猫眼睛都瞪圆了，小美人扭着身子要逃开，奈何会长先生一双手犹如铁钳紧紧箍着她的腕骨，她挣来挣去没挣开不说，折腾得浑身是汗，薄纱长裙黏在身上，不好受极了。

“边伯贤，你——”

“叫老公！”

……好气哦。

“我、我让你先把衣服脱了！”

边伯贤看了看自己，假装无辜道：“我已经脱了。”

“……我是说我！衣服黏身上很难受。”

说出口的话明明是抗议，可是小美人惯用的语气让话语听上去更像撒娇。会长先生实在把持不住，扶着硬胀器官一点一点挤进花穴。

那么粗那么长的东西挤了进来，小美人好疼，疼得要哭，一包眼泪在眼眶里打转，也不说话，就那样用指责的目光看着边伯贤。

会长先生还是心软了，叹了口气，拉下长裙后面的拉链，替小美人脱了衣服，却不解开内衣，温柔地吻着小美人漂亮的蝴蝶骨，吻了好几遍，小美人指责的目光终于消散，变得软趴趴，被情动取而代之。

“不哭了……Chenchen……”

小美人偏开头不理他，任凭他进出抽插的动作足以惹起剧烈快感，都始终咬着下唇不肯出声。

唉，到头来错的人怎么又成他了。

边伯贤把人翻过来抱在怀里，坐去沙发上，指腹抹去Chenchen眼角的泪珠，手掌包住Chenchen的小手，细细摩挲套在无名指上的钻戒。他耐着性子哄道：“你看，都哭成花猫了。”

可不是只花猫，哭得眼角鼻尖红通通，嘴上唇膏也因为亲吻而晕开。

小美人白了他一眼，心说还不是你害的。

罪魁祸首也心知肚明自己的罪过，但认错最好的方式并非言语哄劝，而是……

边伯贤一手掰开小美人的穴，一手扶着肉棒缓缓顶进去，体位原因，粗长一根的东西几乎整根都进去，紧窄小穴被强硬地撑开，小美人细细发抖，猫眼睛眨了眨，又要哭。

……怎么就养了个哭包呢。

不过，小美人哭唧唧的样子也是美的，美得直叫他欲望爆炸。

就着这个姿势，边伯贤抱着Chenchen狠狠顶弄花穴，顶得小美人吚吚呜呜叫，一双小手攀着他的肩膀，跟随他的动作上下起伏。屁股拍在大腿上啪啪作响，混着小美人又像哭又像呻吟的呜咽声，还有花穴被狠操的水声，边伯贤爽得头皮都发麻。

小美人平坦的小腹让他顶出鼓包，深处的小口也被揉开，像张嘴似的咬着肉棒顶端，甚至主动吸吮，魂儿都要被吸走了。

边伯贤松开手，身体后仰倚着沙发背，“Chenchen自己动。”

小美人早就让他干得神智尽失，他说什么就乖乖去做，他让自己动便乖乖撑着他的腰侧上下晃动屁股。

“啊……唔……唔……”

小美人主动用花穴吃肉棒的模样漂亮又淫乱，被内衣包着的一对乳肉也剧烈起伏，晃动时乳尖露出来，瑟缩成硬硬的一小粒挺在那儿，深粉色，诱人极了。边伯贤虚着眼睛看，抬手扒开内衣去摸其中一只，手指娴熟地拨弄乳尖，惹得小美人呻吟连连，穴里更是汁水泛滥，全都涂在鼠蹊上，耻毛湿成一缕一缕的。

边伯贤掐住Chenchen的膝盖窝举高双腿，又把Chenchen两只脚分开放在沙发扶手上，被操肿的穴暴露在眼前，穴里捣出的白浆松松挂在穴口周围，花唇也被汁水浸湿，连同会阴，湿答答黏糊糊，灯光下反射着淫靡光泽。

边伯贤舔了舔嘴唇，喘着粗气说：“叫老公。”

“老公……”

小美人柔柔唤了一声，花穴含着的东西又胀大一圈，硬硬胀胀的，撑得脆弱小穴要裂开。小美人再也支撑不住，软了手脚栽进边伯贤怀里。可他仍不知足，抱着小美人的屁股钝重操干，又逼小美人再多叫几声。

“老公……唔……老公……”

一声声呢喃叫得边伯贤骨头都酥了，他仰起下巴叹息，抬起小美人的屁股再重重放下，硬胀龟头挤开深处的小口，浅浅操干那处。

那地方好敏感，小美人穴里都开始痉挛，一边抽搐一边喷水，大腿根也哆嗦着，指甲在边伯贤肩上留下道道红痕。

疼痛刺激了欲望，边伯贤掐着小美人的细腰狠狠顶了几十下便射进去。精液灌满花穴，多得直往外溢。混了精液的汁水从松垮穴里溢出，屁股都被搞得黏糊糊的。更别说小美人本人，被他搞得哭肿了眼睛，可怜巴巴缩在他怀里。

后来去浴室清理的时候又做了一次，小美人哪里有那么多体力被搞，只能哭唧唧跟边伯贤求饶，巴望用对方喜欢的撒娇尾音换得松快。但是很抱歉，边会长自诩不是什么善人，尤其小美人的求饶，只会让他性欲旺盛。

折腾了一晚，Chenchen累得连眼睛都不想睁开，软趴趴贴着边伯贤睡过去。她睡相好乖，幼猫一般讨喜。边伯贤看着，心里爱得要命，一遍遍吻着小美人的嘴角，想起白天听来的那句外语夸奖，不免沾沾自喜，对商贩套近乎的行为也没那么生气了。不过……不过还是有点生气小美人对他的评价——

他才不是醋缸！

好吧，最多醋坛子。

 

一个多月后的婚礼上，边会长望着眼前身穿白纱的小新娘，莫名想哭，硬是忍着才没哭出来，可红通通的眼眶出卖了他，以至没少被吴世勋他们嘲笑。

算了，笑就笑吧，兜兜转转这么多年了，他终于娶到他心尖上的少女，从二十三岁开始就惦记着、想着，如今快四十了，少女终于成为他的小新娘，这一路走得有多苦只有他自己知晓——

我也知道啊。

诶？

因为我也在等这一天，等了好久好久。

边伯贤还是没出息的哭出来，为了少女一句“等了好久好久”。如此，所有困苦便不再是困苦，接化作暖甜涌入心头。

Que seáis muy felices!

……噗！哈哈哈！

笑什么。

没，没什么。少女凑上来吻了吻他的嘴唇，猫眼睛笑弯成一道弧线，用清亮嗓音说道：

Te quiero.

什么意思？

夸你帅。

边伯贤瞟了眼镜子里的倒影，唔，他今天确实很帅。

 

约莫半年后，跟合作伙伴谈合同时边伯贤想起那两句外语，想起Chenchen说着时狡黠却甜蜜的表情，便询问对方那两句话的意思，合作伙伴反而问他是不是很爱你的妻子。当然，他斩钉截铁地答。合作伙伴笑眯眯说，Que seáis muy felices!翻译也笑着说，会长，祝你们幸福。

……原来是这个意思啊。

那第二句呢？

去问她吧，合作伙伴耸了耸肩膀，那句话只有她能说。

只有Chenchen能说？边伯贤蹙着眉头思忖半晌，蓦地，垂了眼帘笑起来。

 

在婚礼上说的话，Chenchen对他说的话，除了“我爱你”还能是什么呢？


End file.
